Forgot About Something Did We?
by FayrieFox
Summary: Watari’s gender swap potion works. Very well. -Oneshot-


Title: Forgot About Something, Did We?

Warnings: Watari

Prompt: Nov. 8th -- Yami no Matsuei - Watari/Tatsumi - Gender swap - Watari: It worked, Tatsumi: I noticed

Summary: Watari's gender swap potion works. Very well.

A/N: I'm very sorry. Read and review please!

The office was still cowering in fear of Watari, or at least the male population was, one week after he'd blasted out of his lab to pronounce to Tatsumi that his latest try at a sex change potion had worked. Not that the man hadn't noticed _something_ was going on when Watari's lab had gone silent for a good half-hour, save some soft rustling and the occasional hoot from 003. If that hadn't tipped him off the sudden high pitched laughter coming from the lab would have told him. Barring that tip, a very unlikely thing, the sudden appearance of size 36C endowments would have.

One month later the JuOhCho offices were beginning to get curious as to why he hadn't changed himself back but left it at that he hadn't gotten the proportions of the turn-back potion quite right, or that he didn't have all the ingredients just yet. Most people just shrugged it off as Watari being Watari. Two were true, the nectar of the flower Watari that needed was from the Count's garden and wouldn't bloom for another two months yet, and he was having fun being a woman, except for the monthly part. He wasn't quite sure why the women of Meifu still went through that and had resolved to find out why by the time he changed back.

By the time the flower Watari needed had bloomed and a week later he was still a woman, people in the Meifu offices were terrified.

While the rest of the building was trying to figure it out the Shinigami offices already knew and weren't telling. It had been an interesting day when they had found out what had happened.

It had started out a fairly normal day except for that Tsuzuki had come in on time, a fact that had been immediately attributed to him having come in with Hisoka and promptly discarded to decipher the tension in the resident scientist. Finally, around lunch time Watari had taken his lunch into the Shadow Master's office, shut, and then locked, the door behind him.

Promptly, the Hokkaido girls, Wakaba, and Tsuzuki had put their ears to the door. Meanwhile, Hisoka, having a cup of tea at his desk with the chief, allowed some of the walls on his empathy to drop so he could listen in on the feel of the conversation in case he needed to grab Tsuzuki and Wakaba and leave.

They really needn't have converged upon the door, it was fairly thin. Not to mention, Saya and Yuma had placed sound bugs in the room months earlier in preparation for the day when Tatsumi threw Watari, Tsuzuki, or even Hisoka (the girls weren't picky) onto his desk for some kinky office sex. Until now it had all been for naught. As the foursome clustered before the door Hisoka pulled the radio piece to the girls' setup out of his drawer where the girls had hidden it, knowing that, while Tatsumi might search everybody's desk, were he to ever find the bugs, he would never touch Hisoka's knowing that the boy was nowhere near as naive as Tsuzuki to fall for their tricks or treats (Hisoka hadn't, but the leverage against the girls was useful). He placed the radio on the desk and turned it to the right frequency so that he, the chief and Terezuma could listen in from the relative safety of half an office away.

It crackled for a moment then Tatsumi's voice came over, clearly. "Watari, I will ask one last time, why have you not changed back yet?"

"I just can't." Came Watari's voice steadily.

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both."

"Do you have any plausible explanation for this choice?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" They could tell Tatsumi was being brought to the edge of his patience quite swiftly.

There was an uncomfortable cough and then silence over the line. Meanwhile, Tsuzuki came over with Wakaba to drape himself over Hisoka so he could hear the conversation better.

"What do you think is wrong, 'Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Why should I know?"

Wakaba looked up at them from where she'd been shuffling around on her feet excitedly, "I think I know what's wrong. If I'm right Watari won't be able to change back for a really long time."

"What do you-" Terezuma started to say but was cut off by Watari finally answering Tatsumi's question.

"I…I think I'm pregnant, Sei."

**\0.o/**

**\o.0/**

The reason Watari noticed so soon (1 1/2-2 months) was that he was monitoring his condition closely and had noticed an extra pull on his abilities.


End file.
